Methylotrophic yeasts are those yeasts that are able to utilize methanol as a sole source of carbon and energy. Species of yeasts that have the biochemical pathways necessary for methanol utilization are classified in four genera, Hansenula, Pichia, Candida, and Torulopsis. These genera are somewhat artificial, having been based on cell morphology and growth characteristics, and do not reflect close genetic relationships (Billon-Grand, Mycotaxon 35:201-204, 1989; Kurtzman, Mycologia 84:72-76, 1992). Furthermore, not all species within these genera are capable of utilizing methanol as a source of carbon and energy. As a consequence of this classification, there are great differences in physiology and metabolism between individual species of a genus.
Methylotrophic yeasts are attractive candidates for use in recombinant protein production systems. Some methylotrophic yeasts have been shown to grow rapidly to high biomass on minimal defined media. Certain genes of methylotrophic yeasts are tightly regulated and highly expressed under induced or de-repressed conditions, suggesting that promoters of these genes might be useful for producing polypeptides of commercial value. See, for example, Faber et al., Yeast 11:1331, 1995; Romanos et al., Yeast 2:423, 1992; and Cregg et al., Bio/Technology 11:905, 1993.
Development of methylotrophic yeasts as hosts for use in recombinant production systems has been slow, due in part to a lack of suitable materials (e.g., promoters, selectable markers, and mutant host cells) and methods (e.g., transformation techniques). The most highly developed methylotrophic host systems utilize Pichia pastoris and Hansenula polymorpha (Faber et al., Curr. Genet. 25:305-310, 1994; Cregg et al., ibid.; Romanos et al., ibid.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,242; U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,467; U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,231; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,555).
There remains a need in the art for methods of transforming additional species of methylotrophic yeasts and for using the transformed cells to produce polypeptides of economic importance, including industrial enzymes and pharmaceutical proteins. The present invention provides such methods as well as other, related advantages.